Hollywood and The cool Kid
by Ranibow2malfoy
Summary: Drew and Adam skip school one day and just happen to run into Manny, who's back in town after her breakup with Jay and is now A very successful Actress in the Fortnight Saga. When Manny instantly falls for Drew, the new, cool kid at Degrassi, how will things go?
1. First sight lust

**A/N: Would just like to say that I was the first to write of this pairing and am quite happy with it=] I do love Alli and Drew=[ Dalli? Sorry. And Manny and Jay… Janny? Sorry again**

**Hope you like=]**

**hugZ()**

"Screw this." Drew exclaimed slamming his book closed. He and his stepbrother Adam were currently in the Degrassi library. Drew had already decided that he needed a break, even if it had only been ten or fifteen minutes. Adam rolled his eyes, laying his pen down and turning to his brother.

"Drew, you need to know this. The test is tomorrow and Perino won't let you retake it this time!" Adam hush yelled, trying to prove his point.

"Well, I'll just cheat off Alli then." Drew retorted, leaning back and letting out a bored yawn, the old chair protesting against his weight.

"I thought you said you didn't need her help?" Adam replied, irritated now. Drew really didn't want her help, it made him feel really stupid and dependent, but he did need the grade, and without the pressure of all this bullshit.

"Well, that was on the essay. Right now I just really need to get out of this student enslaved prison." With that he pulled his side bag onto his shoulder and stood up, already walking away. Adam scrambled to grab his own bag and follow him.

"Where are you going caveman?" Adam asked, trailing behind him as they got closer and closer to the front doors. Drew rolled his eyes at the nickname, seemed to be getting that a lot lately he thought bitterly.

"I'm skipping. Care to join?" He stated, with a child like smile, and then looking around for any sign of a teacher. Not seeing one, he opened one of the inner doors and quickly slipped out. Adam grabbed it right before it closed, hesitantly walking out as well. Whatever gets me out of ballroom dancing, he thought with a fake cringe.

"If we get caught, I'm blaming it all on you and that Torres QB charm." He clarified, though amazed how easy it was to just leave Degrassi unnoticed. They talked about home and how Adam was dealing with being outed as a transgender. Drew was getting slightly mad at the thought of Fitz and Owen hurting his sister, well brother. They arrived shortly not even noticing how fast they were both walking. Drew reached the door to The Dot first, holding it open for the other Torres, laughing when Adam scowled at being treated like a girl. They sat in the very back corner, not wanting to make it too easy to be caught.

"Awe, skippers." They quickly looked up; both silently relieved it was just Spinner, the guy who like lived and worked there. Seriously, he's always there! Drew smirked up at him, feeling extremely bad ass, as usual.

"Always." Drew said coolly.

"Oh the memories... Well off the horrible memory lane of frizzy curls and puberty, what'll it be kids?" Drew's smirk faltered at the Dot boy calling him a kid…Whatever, he was a man, in many ways. His smirk reappearing at the thought, Alli defiantly knew he was a man, so did her friend Jenna… Hush, hush.

"We'll just take two chocolate shakes and some burgers with a side of large fries." Adam answered, since his brother was in dream world. Adam figured it was probably about his latest cheat-fest with K.C's girlfriend and Alli's best friend. He still didn't think just because Alli and him were on another one of their 'breaks' that it was right. Adam frowned; his brother was such an egotistical, sex centered asshole. Then again, most guys his age were. Drew's eyes followed the Spinner kid, stopping at the girl facing the counter. He could only see her amazing ass and perfect bronze legs, but then his attention was drawn back to his brother at a comment on the plaid shirt he was wearing. He looked down, picking at a piece of the red, white and gray button up shirt.

"What's wrong with my shirt?" He asked slightly offended. He had great style! All the girls said so!

"Well, you've only worn plaid like almost every day since we've been here, though at least you mixed it up with a white V-neck underneath." Adam said the last part a bit sarcastically.

"Says the kid who wears the same gray or black hat every day. I'm starting to think you're getting male pattern baldness."

"Manny!" Spinner yelled, just noticing the black haired beauty waiting for him by the cash register. He quickly jumped over the barrier between them and gathered her in a bone remodeling hug. Manny patted him on the back, not really able to do much else with his arms restricting her movement.

"K, Spin, oxygen is needed for a growing girl." She gasped, sounding muffled. He smiled, giving her one last squeeze before letting go and stepping back, giving her a quick once over.

"You look great movie star." And he took her right hand, spinning her around for the full view. Manny smiled giddily, a slight blush on her tanned face. Though for all she spent on the outfit, she better look fucking great she thought looking down. Manny had on a ruby red long V-neck top that stopped at her bellybutton, where a black belt lead to a black umbrella like skirt, ruffles underneath, then red and black ankle boots. Not too Manny but she got it on her last trip to London, the one for her new movie coming out. Spinner walked into the kitchen bringing her a _Coke_ with ice and leaning against the counter across from her.

"So what brings the all famous Manuela Santos back to the old playground?" Manny sighed, getting up on the bar stool and facing him, flicking a French fry out of her view.

"Well, me and Jay broke up, officially, and I just felt like coming home. I even bought a condo around the corner from Degrassi Street and not too far from the 'rents place." She stated, still a bit down on another break up with Jay, but she knew this one was for good. After all this time, he really didn't deserve her, and defiantly couldn't deal with her rising star life. She had finally made it big, five movies out now, not to mention a sixth coming next year. He nodded, understanding her situation to a point, always liking it here himself.

"Yeah well, I have to get back to work; two skip-ee's to please. But hey, it was great seeing you and come by any time." He gave her a quick smile then headed back to start the already too late orders. Manny said her goodbyes, grabbing her red Prada bag and checking her cell, but as soon as she opened a text from her manager, something, well someone caught her eye; she looked closer, eyes nearly falling out of her head.

There in the back was defiantly one of the yummiest guys she'd ever seen! Hell, he looked just like Jack from the three Fortnight movies she just filmed, but he was a bit younger and actully had a shirt on, one that matched hers actually. Deciding that she most likely wouldn't get this chance again, she took the matching as a pathetic sign and headed over, strutting with her Grammy award winning smile, literally, to their table in the back. She had just realized there was a smaller boy, but she could only see the back of him. Wow, this God of a boy was looking at his friend and showing off an amazing smile that could have even beaten hers! His skin was a flawless; mocha, a shade lighter then hers and his body looked defined and perfect. Taking a deep breath she made it to their table, and they had just noticed her. The smaller one looked really pretty and was more likely than not gay, but the other, wow even more amazing up close, breathtaking almost. The smile he sent her way sent heat to her very core and her imagination wild with what she'd rather have that mouth be doing.

"Hey, I'm-" But before she could get her name out, the gay looking one looked up in awe and interrupted her.

"You're Manuela Santos! Oh, my God! I loved you in all the Fortnight Saga and Mewesical High!" She grinned. Wow, this kid must be gay.

"Awe, thanks doll, but outside of Hollywood I prefer Manny." She then directed her attention to the other kid.

"And your name?" She asked, eyeing him enough to obviously show her interest.

"Drew and this is my stepbrother Adam. Would you like to join us?" His voice was young and sexy, yum. Shit, she couldn't, she had a 'we-missed-you' lunch with her family in ten minutes! Cursing the world she replied,

"Actually I kinda have a really lame ass dinner with the 'rents, but give me your phone and I'll put my number in it." She offered. Quickly but smoothly Drew pulled his phone out of his pocket, giving it to her with his signature smile that made any girl melt. That included Manny, at least Hollywood had taught her how to hide it better than most. She took it, purposely making contact with his hand. She noticed the screen saver was a picture of him and a dark skinned girl. She seemed familiar, but then again, when did another girl ever stop her? She texted in her number and name, with a heart beside it, and then handed it back to him.

"Just promise you won't give it away, unless your stepbrother wants it too?" She wasn't really attracted to the other. He was a bit too pretty, but then again look at Jay? He wasn't pretty enough. Adam blushed but tried to act cool. He thought Manny was the sexiest girl on the planet, crushing on her since the first Fortnight movie came out, then eventually finding and watching all her movies. Hell he even had her poster above his bed!

"Hah, I promise Manny, call you later then." He gave her a quick nod, loving the way her C-cups looked in that low cut shirt. With that he turned back to Adam purposely dismissing her. Manny chuckled at his charm and complete cool kid act; she loved it, and then remembered she really had to go, and S-walked very quickly in her six-inch heels.

Drew and Adam watched her leave, not able to believe that really just happened. Once they could no longer see her and she had driven away in her two-thousand and ten GT neon green Charger. Adam turned back to Drew, disbelief written all over his face.

"I hate you." He said with no real feeling. Drew just couldn't keep the smile off his face. He just got one of the hottest new actresses out there, if not the hottest to come and give him her number. What couldn't he do? He seriously felt like superman right about now.

"Unbelievable... You... Why is it always you?" Adam, still in shock asked. Drew finally turned his attention to Adam. Eyes practically glazed over from the boner he had just noticed he had.

"Dude... Shit man..." He said, a thought coming into his head. Adam didn't get what the hell was his problem and his face clearly showed it.

"Alli." Was all Drew said, Adam instantly got it.

"You're right, you stay with the _one_ girl that you've _ever_ actually liked for more than her body and to show Manny there's no hard feelings, tell her you're the one who was born with the mind of a guy and the body of a girl, then give me her number, so I can fulfill all the fantasies I've dreamt and written about." Adam said fake hope in his voice. Drew rolled his eyes, but seriously what could he do? He really, really liked Alli, she was beautiful, smart, funny, less boring then Marisol. But then there was Manuela Santos. Manny, the hottest, sexiest, most perfect women in Hollywood and Canada. Fuck and she defiantly showed her interest in him... How could you possibly pass up a chance like that? Well, he was on a "break" with Alli. He could just end it... Genius! And people tell him he's an idiot?

"Why do you have that idiotic grin on your face?" Adam asked. See?

"Tomorrow, I make myself available..."

**A/N: So what did you think? That took me literally 48 minutes.**

**I'm proud!**

**Need reviews if you want more?**

**hugZ()**


	2. Car ride to realization

**A/N: Chapter two of the first Dranny fic ever! Review please=]**

**hugZ()**

Manny looked around her new condo. It wasn't huge, but still spacious, and plenty big enough for just one girl. Besides the closet in the master bedroom was practically as big as her parent's apartment altogether. She closed the front door behind her and turned on the living room light. She had just designed it in an old fashioned purple and green style two, plush purple couches, and two puffy armchairs, giant black stone fire place, large green coffee table, drapes with a shiny green tint. The appliances and furniture cost more than the place itself, but she had made over four million for the latest Fortnight movie, not to mention the two before it and the two with Jason Mews.

She sighed in content and plopped down onto her couch, inhaling the new smell, mhm, vanilla. She had, had the place sprayed with it. The carpet was different in every room, but at least three inches long and soft as a bed, besides the stone pattern tiles in the large kitchen. Shit, she only ate take out, but was thinking of hiring a cook, now that she had just paid for a maid to clean her house two times a week. Yep, she was living the life she always wanted. Too bad it was bittersweet. She missed Jay, but had forced herself to delete his number from both her work and personal phone. It didn't really matter since she had it mesmerized, but it still made her feel better. She wouldn't cave this time! Not if he couldn't handle what she had worked so damn hard for! The beautiful actress propped her chin up on a green pillow and gazed over at her phone on the coffee table. Drew hadn't called yet. It had been three days, most guys, even the "Cool" ones called by then. He seemed into her, but maybe that was just the kid being nice. It was for the best, she wasn't ready for a relationship, or a fling. Not to mention Spinner had said he was only a junior at Degrassi. She could see the headlines now,

'Big star dates little toddler.'

She was only twenty, but they'd make it seem like it was ten years, not three. Hmm, maybe she should date some other famous person. It might be easier. Then again, she'd be too suspicious after Craig. Hah, Manny remembered when people found out a big star like Craig had dated her before she was famous. Now she was in the top one-hundred hottest persons on the planet, number twenty-nine, right behind Zac Efron and above Vanessa Hugens or whatever her name was. Manny laughed, that bitch Tweeted for weeks about her being not even half as hot as herself, that she should've been in the top ten. Manny would never do that, let fame go to her head. After three years it was all still so surreal. Hell the Fortnight movies took less than a year to film each. Suddenly her ring tone went off and broke up her thoughts,

'Tell me I'm a wreck,' by _Every Avenue_ blasted off her cell speakers. She jumped to get it; hardly anyone had her personal number so she was really hoping it was him. When she finally got to it, it wasn't a number she knew, crossing her fingers and toes she answered, trying to sound sexy.

"_Hello?"_ Hmm, sounded natural. Go Manny!

"Hey, it's Drew." She muted the phone to let out a thrilled shriek and then quickly turned it off.

"Oh, right Drew. Hey babes." She smiled at her own flirtyness. I'd been so long since she really flirted for real, not to get a contract or an agent's number.

"So, what's up with you gorgeous?" She bit her lip at his compliment. This kid made her feel like such a school girl again. She loved it, the butterflies and wide excited smile firmly on her lips.

"Well, just got home from a photo shoot, wondering when that adorable boy from The Dot was going to call me." She teased, hoping he didn't take her age hit to hard. She heard him chuckle and it made her vag ting with heat.

"Well I would have to guess that that _man_ was busy being the quarterback and running his new school like a bidness'." He was adorable, and very smooth.

"Hmm, how interesting, this boy sounds like a real catch." She played along.

"I think his killer looks make ladies scream and is the best QG in the entire league. Sounds like a catch if I ever heard of one." She giggled, biting her bottom lip. He was already making her happier than she'd been in days.

"Listen, enough with this fly guy, what are you doing this weekend Manny?" She slapped her forehead, hoping he couldn't hear it. Dammit!

"I'm actually going to The MTV Movie Awards..." She said sadly.

"Oh, that's okay." She heard the disappointment though.

"Hey, what are you doing right now?" She questioned eagerly.

"Uh, it's like midnight? So nothing, why?" She grinned evilly, maybe just one fling?

"Well, do you have a curfew?" She teased.

"Yeah sadly I kinda do..." She had to refrain her laughter.

"Okay, so sneak out. I'll come pick you up and even take you to school tomorrow." She offered.

"Hmm, okay yeah, sounds great. Just let me see if my brother can cover for me." She heard the muffled sound of his hand covering the receiver.

"Adam, please man! I'll do anything non-sexual!" Manny laughed, he wasn't covering it right.

"No, I'm not risking my ass so you can go be with _my_ dream girl." She heard another voice reply, awe how cute. She knew she was blushing.

"Come on! I'll have her autograph your poster?" Manny loved that one, creepy, but sweet.

"Fine, but it better say 'to Adam you're in my dreams too. Hugs and kisses Manuela Santos,' and nothing else." She outright laughed that time, these two were too cute.

"Shit. Fine, fine, just don't get fuckin' caught." She was practically rolling on the other side.

"Hey, you heard that all huh?" He asked, back on the line. She nodded, then remembered he couldn't see her and replied, she could be such a dumbass.

"All of it, and tell him I'll even kiss the picture, they all love that." Drew chuckled

"All right, well you must have heard I'm sneakin' out then?"

"Not in that plaid you're not." Came his stepbrother again. Manny really liked that kid, he was hilarious.

"Shut the fuck up Adam! Anyway, pick me up in like thirty-eh, twenty minutes." And he gave her the address. Soon she was off and sprinting to her room to change quickly. She put on neon green silk booty shorts, with two lines of pink on each side and a matching light pink tank, with some black moccasins that had hot pink fur on the inside. She added hairspray and eyeliner, grabbing her black leather jacket and the keys to her two-thousand and six baby blue Jag. The car she bought her mom, but dad wouldn't let her except. He was such a flaming dictator.

Once buckled up she put the address in her GPS and turned on some Eminem to get her excited. She'd fuck him tonight, she deserved it. When she got close she turned the music low and slowly pulled up to the designated house. It was big, nice, plain, and very Degrassi. A dark figure came out of the bushes which she assumed to be him, and when he opened the door with that toothy stun worthy smile she was completely ready to take him home. He got in and quietly shut the door. The streetlight down from them allowed her to see his outfit. A pair of dark blue, ripped to fashion jeans and a light blue button up, tucked in upfront, but not in the back, showing off a nice diamond belt buckle and a dark blue white beater underneath the button up. Wow, this kid was too perfect. Swagged out for sure! She knew little girls probably bowed at his feet over at Degrassi.

"Well, let's go girl?" He questioned, after watching her take him in, quite pleased with himself, and fully enjoying the amazing view of her long shapely legs and tan, glimmering tits. She looked at him expectantly,

"What?" He asked lost.

"Buckle up kiddo." She replied, smiling mischievously. He rolled his eyes laughing.

"In this granny car? I don't see the need, but hey, your rules." And he fastened up, looking back at her smirking.

"Granny car? I can get up to a hundred and eighty in this kickass auto." She exclaimed.

"Okay, let's see it princess." He challenged. Manny raised an eyebrow, but put the car in gear, and slowly pulling out.

"Oh damn, the speed." Drew said sarcastically.

"Yeah well what's the point of you sneaking out, if I peel out and wake the neighborhood smart ass." She replied, loving their playful banter.

"To' shay, one point to the beautiful lady." Drew added. She looked over grinning, he was such a charmer.

"So what do you have planned for us tonight?" Drew asked, really hoping it had anything to do with seeing more of those delicious mounds that lil' pink tee was hiding from him. Manny just looked over, winked and then put the pedal to the floor, shocking Drew completely. He didn't even realize they were on the back roads now, the gorgeous actress beside him too distracting. He gripped the door and the arm rest as she got the car up to ninety; he looked at her, the sight amazing him. She was laughing, looking from the road to him, her curls framing her face down to her shoulders, eyes sparkling off the little light the dashboard supplied. Simply mesmerizing…

Manny was having a great time, Jay never even let her drive, let alone go nearly one hundred at one am. Finally when she didn't have any choice but to go onto a main street she took it down to fifty, laughing at the dazed expression on her passengers face.

"Fast enough?" She asked smiling widely.

"I don't know, did you plan on giving me permanent heart damage?" He asked jokingly. He actually liked it, well her. Already, he liked her a lot, and wasn't regretting dumping Alli two days ago. Honestly Manny was all he could think about. Not once did he really even acknowledge Alli. Maybe he didn't like her like he thought?

"Not that way." She said cleverly, sending him a wink and smirk.

"So how far are we from your place?" He asked.

"That's not where we're going ya' flirt." She replied coyly. Drew cocked an eyebrow.

"Don't worry. I just thought we'd get a late night snack and a movie, and then head to my place." He let out a breath.

"I have a feeling I'm not going to school tomorrow am I?" He asked all charming. She rolled her eyes.

"Well, it's one already and I know for a fact Degrassi doesn't start till eight forty, so no. But I'll drive you home and call in pretending to be your mom, that's unless you really wanna go?"

"No, no I think I like your plan better." She laughed, and possibly wettened at the eyebrow raise he did while saying it. He was so fucking orgasmic words couldn't even describe!

"Where are we going to eat at one a.m?" He asked, generally curious.

"Taco Bell." He laughed. She laughed with him. She felt so free, like a teenager all over again. That reminded her.

"Drew, how old are you?" He gulped, really hoping she wasn't going to ask that.

"I'm a junior." He replied smoothly, but she didn't buy his cover up.

"Age, I need a number, and don't lie. Degrassi is my home, and Mr. Simpson is like my second dad. I could do a check up?" He was starting to scare her now.

"I'm... Sixteen." She stopped the car, jolting them both, and then quickly entered a random parking lot at the honks she received.

"You're sixteen. Oh my God... I'm a pedie..." She said to herself.

"If it makes it any better I'll be seventeen in a month." She considered this...She had to ask.

"Have you told anyone about us?" She didn't think there was an _us_ yet but still.

"No, just Adam obviously. I kinda had a girlfriend, but I dumped her." Manny nodded, and then smiled... He looked at her unsure.

"You broke up with your girlfriend for me?" She asked smiling. He sighed, seeing no point in lying, though it was kind of embarrassing,

"Yeah..." He trailed off, humiliated. She saw his discomfort.

"Drew." He looked over, surprised to find her face much closer to his, and that he liked it so much.

"I like you too." With that she closed the space between them, just barely ghosting her lips over his. After a short moment he cupped her face, pulling her into his, and putting all the sexual tension and actual passion into it he'd had stocked up. Manny couldn't help but smile, she knew though that she wouldn't be able to have a fling with him, not just because it was illegal but because she already had feelings for him. They weren't extreme, but still there. His kisses were sweet, caring and soft, until it started driving her crazy, and she bit his bottom lip almost too hard. He groaned but let her tongue in. She liked that he was letting her dominate the kiss. It was such a contrast to what she was used to. Not to mention the boy defiantly knew what he was doing. She let him pull her from the driver's seat into straddling his lap. He had one hand in her hair and the other on the back of her thigh, itching its way up to her ass. She didn't mind, she'd be doing the same if he was straddling him. Hm, she needed to have him straddle her next time. Next time? Yes, for sure.

After his lungs had been screaming for almost a minute he forced himself to pull away, the delicious taste of vanilla now in his mouth. Their breathing came out ragged as they staid an inch apart, staring into each other's eyes. Brown on brown, Manny's slightly darker and maybe bigger. It didn't matter; they both were thinking the same thing,

"Wow."

Manny sat up, as far as the roof would let her. Drew's hands going to her hips, fingertips grazing her ass, this sadly exciting him, though the wood he had right now made the rain forests look like a vegetable garden. He was just hoping she didn't notice. She noticed but it kinda turned her on more. No he's too young... I guess we all know his b-day present she thought to herself.

"This can't go any farther until your seventeen... I could go to prison." She stated, breathing still not regulated yet. He nodded, cursing his parents for waiting too long to get it on.

"I know...You...You still want to get something to eat?" He muttered between breaths, she just nodded.

"Oh, yeah, but you might wanna hide that wand in your pants. Wouldn't want the non-magic folk too see." She said, watching his face go red as she maneuvered her way back to the driver's seat, laughing when he smacked her ass. She turned the Jag back on, swallowing hard.

"Hey, can I drive?" He asked unsure. She just grinned.

"Sure, you do have your license right?" She inquired, raising a brow.

"I got my permit." He stated hesitantly and blushing as she laughed.

Manny exited the car, Drew following suit. Right when they meant in the middle he pulled her in for a kiss, the light of the parking lot making it unbelievable. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his on the small of her back. After a moment they pulled away, both smiling.

"You realize if you wanna back out, you better do it now." She stated, really hoping he didn't take her offer, but meaning it. He just stared into her eyes.

"Ch'ya, so some other half as cool second string player can get you? Not even." She laughed and gave him one last peck, before heading the rest of the way to the passenger's side.

**A/N: Two chapters, one night! Whoo whoo!**

**Review for fuel?**

**hugZ()**


End file.
